Oro
by fallenjedipadawan
Summary: Not everything that glitters is gold.  But sometimes it is just as good.


**a/n: Hey, y'all. This is simply to ask who would be interested in me reworking and continuing my old AR story, Absolutely Not. If I get a feeling that enough people would be interested in me doing this I'll start work on it tomorrow. Either way I would love you to drop a review about this one, based on a true story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider.**

**Oro**

Alex Rider was acutely aware of the sensation of being watched, the hairs on the back of his neck tickling as he felt eyes roam over his body. But who here would be watching him? Here in this remote section of Costa Rica where finding a private beach was easier than finding a person who could speak English. Here where he was on vacation, away from all of the nightmares and sorrow the life he lead brought.

He placed the glass bottle filled with bright orange Fanta down on the table in front of him and casually looked over his shoulder. The people behind him all appeared to be caught up in their various activities: filling a car with gasoline, gossiping with their friends, one entering the church. The only person who appeared to be paying any attention to him was a small boy with his fingers in his mouth. He boldly stared at the teen for a moment before giggling and running off to hide behind his mother.

"Quieres mas?" A man, skin wrinkled from years in the tropical sun, approached him, gesturing to the practically empty plate of fresh fruits in front of him.

Alex brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes as he shook his head, "No. Gracias, señor."

The man nodded and moved to help the other patrons of his small soda, stopping to chat with several of them. Alex slowly ate a piece of pineapple before pausing, feeling the stare on him again. This time instead of being so conspicuous at looking back he pulled his phone out and angled the screen so he could watch who was behind him. Several sets of dark eyes were inquisitively fixed on him: the child from before, his mother, several other children that were in the proximity-each and every one whispering and pointing at him. The teen relaxed slightly, it wasn't something someone who was out to get him would do, they were probably just interested in the tourist.  
>He glanced at his watch and then settled back down to watching a woman braiding the hair of a young girl. He wasn't expected back at the ferry station that would take him back to Puntarenas. Alex placed his hands behind his head as he leaned back, trying to listen to the conversation behind him without being obvious. A small smile pulled at his lips as he heard the word, "Oro." The Spanish word for gold.<p>

Placing the money he owed on the table he pushed his chair back and stood. Instantly one of the small children crept forward, peered at him, and then dashed back away. Alex shrugged his backpack onto his shoulders as he gave the child a small wave and stepped into the hot tropical sun.

The moist air made his hair curl as it clung to his neck as he walked towards a small cemetery on the outside of town, something he had wanted to see since arriving. While I was nothing like he Northernized ones found in Escazu or he one overflowing with large mausoleums and stone angels in San Jose it seemed to be important to the community. The gates creaked, something every single hinge seemed to do in the humid climate, as he entered.

Inside it felt like a separate world, one still filled with the blazing heat and the sound of buzzing insects, but stiller than the small town. He moved carefully among the graves, built above the ground unlike the ones he was accustomed to in Britain. He grimaced as something crunched under foot and glanced down to see half a dried toad poking into the sandal he wore. A giggle caused him to look back up in time to see a pair of dark heads banish behind a small wall.

He shook his head, kicked the dead creature away and moved towards the children. "Qué tal?"

One of the children laughed at the fact that they had been discovered. "Oro!" He pointed at Alex's golden curls.

The teen shook his head, "No. No es oro. Es ruibo. Quieres ver?" He crouched so the children could inspect his fine locks more closely.

"Verdad?" The child questioned reaching out a hesitant hand to touch the hair before giggling and pulling away.

Alex gave him a bright grin, "Si." He knew he had to head back towards the ferry port soon, have to return to the taxi driver who had driven him out to one of the most remote parts of the country. He took the small child's hand again and lead it up to the golden curls on his head.

Dark eyes widened as the boy fingered the silky strands. He had seen the people with hair lie it before, from a distance, his mami never allowed him to approach them. But if she scolded him he could truthfully say the gold boy had let him see it.

Maybe he was an angel. That could be the only explanation for the glistening locks and the friendly smile. He drew back a step, fingers going into his mouth. When Alex laughed he couldn't help as well. He twisted on one foot, hi dirty red t-shirt sliding up to reveal smooth skin as he heard a distant voice. "Mi mami!" He said excitedly grapping Alex's hand and pulling towards his mother. She would want to meet the gold-angel boy too.

Alex laughed as he took a step forward and then shook his head. "No." He nodded in the direction of the ferry port. He would have to get his ticket soon if he wanted to make it back to the main land before nightfall.

The boy pouted for a moment before latching on to Alex's leg, "Mañana?"

The teen shook his head and crouched down so he was at eyelevel with the child. "No. Mañana volveré a Inglaterra." The child frowned and let go of the leg, stepping backwards. Alex grinned at him again before searching through his backpack, eventually finding his keys. A small bauble dangled from the key to the front door to his house, a small soccer ball he had bought at a cheap store in London. He pulled it off and handed it to the child whose eyes widened at the gift.

"Adios Oro!" The boy said before darting off to display his newly acquired treasure to his sister.

Alex brushed dirt from his knees as he stood, smiling as he watched the boy vanish down a dirt road, the thick jungle foliage soon blocking even his shoulder. He had come here for rest, to get away from the Intelligence Organization but even here he could seem to escape the sorrow of the world, the poverty and drug addictions running rampart in the cities. There was nothing he good do for these people and within a few days he realized he was blocking them from his mind. He wanted to help but what could a teenaged boy really do?

But sometimes out in the rural area he felt differently. Because really the smile of a child was far more valuable, more healing to him, than any real gold he could have offered.

**A/n: Meh. Not my best but I haven't written anything for AR in a while. So like it? Hate it? Want me to work on Absolutely not? What about another one shot? Tell me. :D**


End file.
